Talk:Dead Frontier/Epilogue/@comment-4105222-20140102080713
You can say this is joining the bandwagon, but while the hype is hot, I must leave my final words to the story that is the Dead Frontier. It's wierd just leaving this story hanging like that. I thought I'd carry over my comments to Dead Legacy, but with Frontier's run, this is necessary. Hmmm... so, where do I start? I can proudly say I was there when Dead Frontier was new. I thought, "Hey look it's the dude from Star Wars. Man, he looks different now." I'm kidding though, I never saw him as Anakin but just a main character for a zombie flick. That'd be my first impression of Cole. I thought the casting was pretty good until the author, I'll call you Bait for formality, made it better and better with Micah, then Mick, then Hannah, then Wanda, then the rest of the Super 8 group. It was star-studded as hell and it enhanced DF's experience, for me. I'd have been reading DF while at was at school. Apart from that there was nothing else for me to do... and so DF served as one of the main things I'd consume for entertainment. It was... just like reading a book from the start, a book about zombies that I actually like reading. I don't own a lot of zombie books, and this one happens to be for free, and I talk to the author. Super win-win, if you ask me. What I'm trying to say is DF became a standard form of entertainment for me. I always want to keep up with it, and if I didn't, life would just be boring and bland as hell. Apart for DF keeping me entertained, it also kept me writing. Anything you write still does Bait, but yeah, DF was the start. I'd read some of it before I start writing, or if I'm in the middle of it, DF would pop into my mind. Mostly the fancy synonym use. :P As I followed DF I stuck through the adventures. Seriously. Cole and company has been through hell, and I was proud of following along with them. I can't even begin to put the losses into perspective, but you always manage to make us forget with new people. I was mostly in it for the adventure than for Cole, but in the end, I'd never forget about that man. Particularly, Super 8 and the airport are the ones that stick to my head. There's Roxie too, yes, but... I'm always the guy who chooses the beginnings rather than the ends. Can't forget about our latest cast of characters, though. The one-time villains, Conner's DF clone, Colorado... it was all just as important as everything else because it was the last stop. Still, I'm trying to think of the whole journey here. As far as I can say you've been the only writer as of yet who's stayed consistent with your standards of writing. Apart from the improvements you've made, you've kept it high-quality, almost like a book. In fact, exactly like a book. And you did it all by yourself, few confidantes here and there but it was all you on the labor part. That in itself is something to commend. I can't stress it enough. This, Dead Frontier, was quite an achievement you've made. 144 issues, a bookload's worth of words, quality content; you, like the other authors who have completed something, set a standard here, finished something. It's still very inspiring, just as much as it was earlier. You've shown that it's actually possible I really do hope Dead Frontier gets discovered by a bigger audience. As much as it was a sad journey in the end, it left a big impression on me. Hell, not just me, but the whole wiki. I think that about does it. I don't know if this is a speech, but I treated it like one and I hope you accept it. Thanks for giving us Dead Frontier, and thanks for being here to manifest its sequel, in hopes of repeating the experience again. I'm always here, looking for a bright future, so you know where I'm at.